


I found a cat on my bed

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I found a cat on my bed

อดัมไม่ใช่คนขวัญอ่อน แต่การเดินเข้าห้องพักนักแสดงมาด้วยสภาพพร้อมจะทิ้งตัวเต็มที่แล้วเหลือบไปเห็นว่ามีใครคนหนึ่งนอนขดตัวยึดพื้นที่เตียงของตนเองอยู่นี่มันก็น่าตกใจอยู่ หน้าตายังไม่ล้าง ชุดเครื่องแบบนักบินสีส้มเปื้อนฝุ่น กลิ่นเขม่าควันยังติดตัว และบูทก็ยังไม่ถอด เป็นผู้ชายที่ทำตัวได้น่าดุจริง ๆ แม้ว่าจะอายุมากกว่าเขาเกือบสี่ปีก็ตาม

ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องนั่งนิ่ง มองแขกไม่ได้รับเชิญอยู่อย่างนั้นพักใหญ่ เมื่อเห็นว่าไม่มีทีท่าจะตื่นสักที สุดท้ายแล้วก็ตัดสินใจเอื้อมมือไปหา ออกแรงเขย่าร่างนั้น เริ่มจากเบา ๆ ด้วยความเกรงใจก่อนจะเขย่าแรงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จนในที่สุดอีกฝ่ายก็ส่งเสียงโต้ตอบอะไรกลับมา ออสการ์พลิกตัวขึ้นนอนหงาย ในลำคอส่งเสียงครางเครืองอแงไม่ยอมตื่น ไม่ยอมลุก ให้ตาย เป็นคนหรือแมวเนี่ย อีกอย่าง เกิดปีเจ็ดเก้านะ ไม่ใช่เก้าเก้า นึกบ่นในใจไปพลางพยายามยกตัวอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาให้นั่ง จนสำเร็จแล้วอดัมก็ได้เห็นดวงตาสีเดียวกันกับของเขาฉายแววขุ่นเคือง ริมฝีปากเม้มเข้าหากันอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายมักจะเผลอทำโดยไม่รู้ตัวอยู่บ่อย ๆ อดัมถอนหายใจ เอนตัวพิงผนังใกล้ ๆ “ห้องตัวเองก็มี”

“แต่ห้องฉันไม่มีนาย” งัวเงียตอบแล้วก็ก้มหน้าซุกหมอนที่เพิ่งหยิบมากอดแน่น “อย่าดุสิ”

“คนเขาหาตัวทั้งกอง” พึมพำบ่นไปอย่างนั้นแล้วก็ฉวยเอาขวดน้ำเปล่ามาดื่ม ส่งอีกขวดให้คนเพิ่งตื่น ออสการ์รับไว้ ดื่มอึก ๆ แล้วก็ว่า “วันนี้ไม่มีฉากของโพแล้ว อีกอย่าง เจเจเป็นคนไล่ฉันมานอน”

“เจเจไม่ได้หมายความว่าให้มานอนห้องฉันแน่ล่ะ”

“แต่เจเจก็ไม่ได้กำหนดเหมือนกันว่าให้ไปนอนที่ไหน”

หนุ่มอเมริกันถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เป็นครั้งที่สอง ป่วยการจะบ่นต่อ พูดอะไรไปก็หาคำมาแย้งกันได้ตลอดนั่นล่ะ เขานั่งลงข้างคนที่ดูพร้อมจะหลับได้ทุกเมื่อ แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็เอนตัวพิงทันที แขนเลื่อนลงเกี่ยวกันเอาไว้ ไม่บ่อยนักที่ออสการ์ทำแบบนี้ แปลก…

“เหนื่อยมากเลยเหรอ” อดัมตัดสินใจกล่าวถามออกไปด้วยน้ำเสียงที่นุ่มนวลลงกว่าเดิมหลายระดับ แล้วก็ได้รับคำตอบเป็นการพยักหน้า เขาลูบผมที่ยังคงอยู่ทรงดีด้วยฝีมือการเซ็ตของช่างทำผมอย่างเบามือ กดจูบบนกระหม่อมของคนตัวเล็ก กดจูบบนเส้นเลือดที่ขมับ และย้ำสัมผัสแน่นหนักอีกครั้งบนริมฝีปากที่ยังคงชุ่มฉ่ำด้วยลิปมันที่ทาไว้บาง ๆ

เป็นออสการ์ที่ผละถอยออกก่อน สายตาฉายความไม่มั่นใจ ริมฝีปากขยับคล้ายอยากถามอะไรสักอย่าง คนอายุอ่อนกว่าได้แต่นั่งนิ่ง แล้วก็หลุดยิ้มออกมาเมื่อได้ฟังประโยคคำถามที่ถูกกล่าวด้วยเสียงคล้ายจะออดอ้อน

“วันหลังทำแบบนี้อีกได้ไหม”

“ถามทำไม วันนี้ไม่ได้ถามก็ยังทำไปแล้วเลย”

พอได้ฟังคำตอบอย่างนั้นคนถามก็เบ้ปาก ยกมือขึ้นฟาดแขนที่แน่นตึงไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อของคนข้าง ๆ แล้วก็ถูกรวบตัวเข้าไปฟัด จี้เอวจนสุดท้ายก็หัวเราะจนน้ำตาเล็ด แทบหายใจไม่ทัน นอนหอบอย่างหมดแรงอยู่ใต้ร่างคนตัวโตที่กำลังปั้นหน้าจริงจัง

“มาคราวหน้าถอดชุดออกก่อน ล้างหน้าล้างตาด้วย โอเคไหม”

ออสการ์ตอบตกลงยินยอมทำตามข้อกำหนดเหล่านั้นด้วยการฉีกยิ้มกว้าง แล้วมันก็แปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ นัยน์ตาวับวาวดูซุกซนตามฉบับของเจ้าตัวในตอนที่ดึงคอเสื้อของอดัมลงมาให้เข้าใกล้

“งั้น...วันนี้ถอดให้ทีสิ?”

อดัมแค่นหัวเราะ โน้มใบหน้าลงงับริมฝีปากล่างของคนช่างยั่วแล้วดึงแรง ๆ ด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยวก่อนตอบ “กลับบ้านแล้วจะจับล้างทั้งตัวแถมให้ด้วยเลย”


End file.
